


Let's Play A Game

by cherry_vixen



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_vixen/pseuds/cherry_vixen
Summary: “When I said be friends with Kenma I didn’t mean give him all of your attention.”You heard Kenma muttering something across the headset but your focus was on your pouting boyfriend looking up at you. “Kuroo, I promise we are almost done. Give me like five minutes. Ten max.” Your eyes went back to the tv screen. Determined to catch up to Kenma after your brief distraction.“This is so unfair…” Kuroo leaned up so he could speak into the headset mic. “Unfair! Do you hear me Kenma?” He plopped back down on your lap making you roll your eyes at his behavior.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic is not intended for immature audiences. You must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.**

“To the left. No. Your other left!” You huffed into your headset.

“Chibi-chaaaan,” your boyfriend whined as he stretched out on the couch so that he was lounging across your lap like an overgrown cat. You had to lift the controller to avoid him bumping it. “When I said be friends with Kenma I didn’t mean give him all of your attention.”

You heard Kenma muttering something across the headset but your focus was on your pouting boyfriend looking up at you. “Kuroo, I promise we are almost done. Give me like five minutes. Ten max.” Your eyes went back to the tv screen. Determined to catch up to Kenma after your brief distraction.

“This is so unfair…” Kuroo leaned up so he could speak into the headset mic. “Unfair! Do you hear me Kenma?” He plopped back down on your lap making you roll your eyes at his behavior.

You mentally promised to give him some cuddles later to make up for the lack of attention now. Honestly though, it was his own fault for having you become friends with Kenma. He knew you were a gamer when he met you.  
You felt your boyfriend move your right leg so that it was laying on his chest. You tried to stay focused but you could feel his hot breath on your thigh. Since it was your day off of work, you didn’t see a need to get fully dressed today. This meant that you were currently only wearing a baggy t-shirt and your panties. You didn’t even have to look at your boyfriend to know that he was already scheming something mischievous to try and steal your attention.  
And you were right. A small gasp slipped your lips as you felt Kuroo’s teeth graze the inside of your thigh as he left small kisses on the inside of your thigh. You let out a hiss and your grip on the controller got a little tighter as you felt his finger trail lazily up and down your slit outside of your panties.

“Something wrong chibi-chan?” You could only shake your head silently as he continued. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing you break so easily from his touch.

The sound of him chuckling under you sent a wave of desire through your body. The man could be pure sin when he wanted to be.  
Suddenly your whole body went tense. You could feel Kuroo’s tongue running over where your clit was through your panties. It took everything in you not to let out a moan with the headset mic on.

“Are you alright? You’re beginning to fall behind.” You could hear Kenma ask through the headset.

The way Kuroo’s fingers were now teasingly rubbing against your clit as his tongue licked up and down your opening, making your panties become more damp than they already were was making your hands shake in anticipation. “Y-Yeah! Just fine. Keep going...”

“You aren’t losing the game, are you now chibi-chan?” Kuroo’s voice was muffled by your sex as he continued running his tongue over your panties.

There was no way you were going to be able to stay quiet if he kept this up. You quickly glanced down at your boyfriend, your cheeks turning bright red at the sight of his trademark shit eating smirk. You had always known him to be a major tease your entire relationship but what he was doing right now might as well be torture. His tongue on your sex and his finger rubbing your clit so tantelizingly slow. It was all making your squirm.  
That’s when he just stopped. You nearly fell over as he moved from under your leg to sitting up on the couch. You kept glancing between the game and your boyfriend, trying to figure out what he was going to do next. The round was almost over... Just another five minutes and you could give all your attention to him. You felt his arm wrap around your waist gently. When he didn’t do anything after a few seconds, your brain lulled you into a false sense of security.

‘Maybe he’s finally waiting for the round to end.’ You thought to yourself.

Oh how wrong you were. He suddenly had both hands on your waist and was lifting you up to move to his lap. Your legs were spread open to be on either side of his legs. His hands rubbing up and down your sides sent shivers down your spine. When his left hand trailed down your front until it reached the waistband of your panties. Your body shaking slightly in anticipation.

You turned off your mic before speaking. “K-Kuroo… What-”

“Don’t mind me, chibi-chan~” he chuckled before moving your hair to the side so he could kiss your shoulder. “You keep playing your game with Kenma.”

The soft kisses he was placing on your neck and the way his fingers played with the band of your panties made you bite your lip. It would be so easy for him to shove his hand down there and give you some kind of friction. Something to help you release some of the built up tension he caused in you. Kuroo was a tease though. You knew it. He knew it. So you took matters into your own hands as you ground your ass against the growing erection you could feel against you. You heard his breath hitch. His right hand gripping your waist a bit tightly. It made you smile slightly. He wasn’t the only one who could get their partner riled up.

“O-Oh!” You gasped in shock, nearly dropping your controller as he bucked up against you. Your immediate reaction was to look down where you could see the print of his erection from inside his pants.

“Focus, chibi-chan~” Kuroo’s hand moved from between your spread legs to push under your chin, making you look back up at the tv screen. “Wouldn’t want to cause your team to lose, now would we?”

His low voice against your ear made you whimper in response. Your body suddenly feeling weaker as his left hand finally went inside your underwear to tease your folds. It was enough to make you lean heavily against his hard, warm body. You felt like you were holding on for dear life to the controller in your shaky hands.

“K-Kuroo… please...” you whimpered as he teased a finger at your entrance. Never quite sticking it in like you wanted.

“Just a minute left, babe.” he murmured against the nape of your neck. “You can hold out for another minute, right?”

That last minute was agonizing. It was so hard for you to focus on what you were doing with all of the soft touches and kisses Kuroo was placing on your shoulders, your neck, your back. Wherever he could reach with his lips honestly. His right hand that had slipped under your t-shirt and was squeezing on your breasts. His calloused fingers felt so good when they brushed against your nipples.  
The alert from the game about the match being over nearly made you jump in surprise. The breath you didn’t know you were holding came out as a heavy sigh as you quickly turned your mic on, mumbled a quick “good game” to Kenma, and shut down the system before you could even get a reply.

Kuroo yanked the controller cord out of the system. “Do I have your attention now chiiibi-chan?” He asked as he used the cord to tie your hands together.

All you could do was nod nervously. Being tied up was always something that excited you and he knew it. He had planned for this. For you being under him, silently begging with your eyes to be fucked into oblivion by him.

The smirk on his face got even wider as he used the cord holding your hands together to put your hands above your head after pushing you down on the couch. “Good. Now the real game can begin.”


	2. Let's Play A Game pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh chibi-chan,” a dark chuckle left his sinful lips as he looked down at you. His body hovering above yours. “You look so adorable like this. That look of love, and lust, in your eyes. The way your cheeks get all rosy the closer my face gets to yours.”
> 
> His fingers lazily trailed from your jaw down to the hem of your t-shirt. The simple action made you shiver. You knew what was coming. You knew what he wanted. It was exactly what you wanted right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This fic is not intended for immature audiences. You must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.**

“Oh chibi-chan,” a dark chuckle left his sinful lips as he looked down at you. His body hovering above yours. “You look so adorable like this. That look of love, and lust, in your eyes. The way your cheeks get all rosy the closer my face gets to yours.”

His fingers lazily trailed from your jaw down to the hem of your t-shirt. The simple action made you shiver. You knew what was coming. You knew what he wanted. It was exactly what you wanted right now.

“Kuroo please...” you whimpered. You struggled against the cord he was using to hold your hands down. The need to touch him getting stronger with every passing second.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time playing with Kenma lately,” his voice coming out as a growl. “You know how _jealous_ I can get. Just like I know...” he leaned down to nip at your sweet spot on your neck while his right hand went under your shirt. “That right now you are _aching_ for me. To touch me. To kiss me. Am I right, chiiibi-chan~?”

You tried to fight back a moan at his gentle touch on your skin, but when it slipped out the sound only made him smirk against your neck. The power he had over you, your body, was like nothing you had ever experienced before. The slow trail of kisses he was leaving on your neck had you squirming under him. You tried to buck your hips up to meet his. Something to speed up this slow process of his. You were aching for him so bad. His hand under your shirt held you down though.

“Oh no chibi-chan,” your smug boyfriend chuckled. The way he looked at you with that shit eating had you both aroused and pissed off. “We’re playing _my_ game right now. We do this at _my_ pace.”

Before you could even protest, his lips slammed into yours. His lips against yours made you melt into him. His kiss was rough. Needy. The hand that was holding your hip down moved up your body to cup one of your breasts. When he pinched your hardened nipple between his thumb and finger you mewled out in pleasure.

“That’s my good kitten~” he groaned against your lips.

His hips began grinding against yours. The way his bulge rubbed against your clothed sex providing you with the sweet friction you had been craving.

You broke the kiss as you threw your head back with a loud moan. “F-Fuck Tetsu!”

Your mind felt like it was in a haze. You didn’t even notice that he had removed the cord holding your hands above your head. You could only focus on the way his hips ground into yours. The way his teeth bit into your skin. Marking every bit of exposed skin he could reach. So when he roughly yanked your shirt up and off of you, you couldn’t help but yelp at the sudden cold of the room that hit you. You barely had time to react before his mouth was on your left breast. The way he licked and sucked on your nipple was sending waves of pleasure through your body. You were a squirming mess under him.

“Is my chibi-chan getting turned on right now?” he chuckled as he lifted his head to look you in the eye. “And I’ve barely even done anything to you.”

“Bastard...” you huffed, grateful that you had a second to catch your breath.

“Yeah but you love me.” He was gentle when he leaned back down to kiss you on the lips again. One of his hands holding on to the arm of the couch that you guys were on. “Especially when I do _this_...” he muttered against your lips as his other hand slid into your panties.

He took advantage of your shocked moan to shove his tongue in your mouth as his fingers rubbed circles on your clit. Your arms instinctively grabbed on to his shoulders, the back of your mind only vaguely realizing that you were no longer bound and free to flip things around at any time. He was more than willing to comply with taking his shirt off for you before capturing your lips with his own again and getting back to your now sensitive clit. The shockwaves that shot through you from his actions made your back arch up into him. You barely had enough sense to think but you wanted to make him feel good. God you wanted him be just as blissed out from the pleasure as you were. You let one of your hands go down to his unbuttoned pants. Had they been unbuttoned the whole time? It didn’t really matter to you in the end as you shoved your hand in his pants and started stroking his cock.

“F-Fuck chibi-chan!” He hissed.

His reaction gave you a bit more confidence in your actions as you continued stroking him. You leaned up enough to where you were sitting up straight and were able to push him back so that he was laying on the couch.

“Trying to turn the tables?” He mused, watching you free his cock from his pants.

You didn’t give him the chance to give any kind of snarky remark as you lickied along the underside of his cock. His pleased moans urging you to continue. You decided to tease him a bit by giving him little kitten licks on his tip as you looked up at him with faux innocence. His growl at your actions told you that he wasn’t buying your act but you didn’t care.You slowly took him in your mouth. Savoring the taste of his pre cum leaking out and trying not to choke on his length.

You felt one of his hands grab your hair and force you down on him until he hit the back of your throat. You gagged at the action and tried to tap his leg to let up.

“No no no chibi-chan~” he growled in that low gravelly voice of his. “I told you, we’re playing _my_ game now.” 

He didn’t hesitate to start guiding your head up and down his cock. He didn’t force himself as far back as he did the first time, but he definitely didn’t let up on you. After a few minutes his pace was starting to become erratic. You knew he was reaching his limit and you wanted to help send him over the edge. You let out a small moan in anticipation. Suddenly you were being yanked up by your hair. A whine escaping you at the loss of him.

“Oh don’t worry, kitten~” Kuroo all but purred in your ear as he tried to steady his breath. “You know I’m gonna take real good care of you. I always do.” He released the grip he had on your hair and slowly slipped off your now soaked panties. “Oh chibi-chan, your pussy is so wet for me....” he couldn’t hold back a low groan as he dragged a finger through your wet folds. “I love it.”

He shoved two of his fingers in you roughly making you cry out his name. Your moans were probably loud enough to alert your neighbors of what you two were doing but it wasn’t loud enough for him. His fingers curled up inside you searching for that sweet spot that would really have you screaming his name. This was a man who you swore knew your body better than you did sometimes so it didn’t surprise you that he found it as quickly as he did. What did surprise you was the feral growl he let out before biting down on your neck.

“You’re _my_ chibi-chan.” The possessiveness of his words along with the way his fingers were still thrusting in you had you so close to your edge.

He started rubbing circles into your clit again with his thumb as his fingers kept sliding in and out of you. That was all it took to send you over. You cried out his name as your vision exploded into stars. You don’t know how long you sat there trying to catch your breath but you were grateful for Kuroo’s soft kisses along your jaw as you came back to your senses.

“You taste so good chiiiibi-chan~” Your could feel your face explode in a blush as you watched him look you dead in the eye and lick your slick off his fingers. “So sweet. Have you been eating strawberries?”

You couldn’t help but cover your face in embarrassment at his words. He wasn’t having that, though. Oh no. He wanted to see your face at all times as he ravaged your body. For now he settled on just giving you gentle kisses along your neck as he gently pushed you back down on the couch so he could keep kissing down your body. The way he waited for the aftershocks of your orgasm to slow down before he got down to your hips, nipping at the skin there, left no question for what he was up to next.

“Kuroo…”

“I told you I was going to take care of you, didn’t I?” he smirked up at you before kissing the inside of your thighs. When his tongue flicked over your clit, it made a hiss escape your lips. “So sensitive…” he murmured before shoving his tongue past your folds.

You couldn’t help yourself as your hands tangled themselves in his hair, holding him close to you. His low chuckle sending vibrations through your body.

“Fuck you taste so damn good, chibi-chan~” he hummed against your lips.

“Tetsu please…” you whimpered.

“Your reactions are even more delicious. Fuck!” He groaned as he tightly gripped your thighs to keep you where you were. He lifted his head with a taunting smirk. That stupid, attractive shit eating grin that always made you weak in the knees, “What if I spell my name?”

Just as you were about to ask him what he meant by that, he went right back down on you. Using his tongue to show you _exactly_ what he meant by that. The moans that fell off your lips were like music to his ears. He couldn’t get enough of it. He especially took note of how your legs shook when he got to the letter O. How your hands in his hair started tugging at him. He wasn’t budging though. Not yet.

“Fuck Kuroo I’m about to-!”

Oh he knew. He was trying to get that sweet release out of you. “Cum in my mouth, chibi-chan.” He growled as he shoved his fingers back in your pussy while his tongue went back to work on your clit.

The coil in your stomach was about to burst again. You could feel it. Your body was shaking from all of the stimulation. When he curled his fingers in you to get that soft spot though? That was what broke you. Your back arched off the couch and your grip on his hair was so tight that it made your knuckles white as you cried out his name. His tongue lapped up all of your juices like he was a starving man given the best meal in the world. Which to him, it was.  
You closed your eyes and placed a hand on your chest. You were struggling to catch your breath. Somehow that second orgasm was even harder than the first.

“You good there?” You opened your eyes again to see him hovering over you.

You nodded up at him. The dark look in his eyes was enough to keep you quiet as he leaned down to kiss along your jaw while his hands caressed your sides. You could feel him poking at your entrance. It made you unconsciously buck into him weakly. Your body was still weak from your previous orgasms but you would be lying if you didn’t admit to wanting him in you so bad at that moment. He brought his lips back up to yours kissing you so deeply, so lovingly that you got lost in it.  
When he slowly started pushing into you, whispering sweet praises about how good you were doing and how well you took him, you gripped his body closer to yours. The way he was stretching you out on him felt so good. He wasn’t even all the way in yet. His whispered moans about how good you felt wrapped around his cock made you clamp down without a second thought.

“You dirty girl~” He huffed out a laugh. He was trying to stop himself from completely thrusting himself in you. He wanted to do this slow. He wanted to take his time and make sure you savored every inch of him in that tight pussy. “You like when I talk about how tight you are? Just strangling my cock there, yeah?”

You tried to muffle your moans by burying your face in his neck. You always adored how he didn’t just shove his length in you but you just wanted him to bottom out in you. To start hitting that one spot deep in you that always had you screaming for him.

As if reading your mind, he jerked his hips to get that last couple inches in you. Groaning at how much tighter your arms wrapped around him when he did that. “Oh fuck chibi-chan you feel so good.”

He didn’t move for a moment, waiting for you to adjust to him. After a while you started squirming, the action causing you both to let out soft moans, to give him the okay to move. He started thrusting in and out of you. Just shy of that sweet spot you wanted him to hit. He was trying not to be rough at that moment but damn the way your pussy kept clamping down on him almost made him want to go feral. The sound of skin slapping and your combined moans filled the room. His hands were all over you. Caressing every inch of your skin that he could as he ground his hips into yours for a second, making your nails dig into his shoulders.  
He lifted one of your legs up and gave an exceptionally hard thrust. The new angle from your slightly adjusted position letting him reach that deep spot that made you see stars. He made sure to keep hitting that spot, drinking in all those delicious moans and cries of his name that kept falling from your lips like a mantra.

“Ohh chibi-chan I’m so fucking close and it feels like you are too.” He couldn’t hold back his growls as your nails scratched roughly down his back. “You gonna cum on this cock for me?” You could only keep crying out his name. Your brain completely gone again from the pleasure in that moment. “Yeah you are. Cum with me. Cum on this cock chibi-chan.”

His words and the way his thrusts were getting rougher were like a command to your body. It wasn’t even a slow build like before. Your body just felt like it was suddenly exploding from the inside. You bit down on his shoulder to try and quiet the loud moan that was escaping you. Your action made him bottom out in you as he called your name, releasing his load deep in you. Damn were you glad to be on birth control.  
You vaguely felt him pull out of you slowly and put your leg down as you released your grip on him. Your eyes were shut more so out of exhaustion at this point. You were 100% spent at this point.

“I didn’t break you, did I?”

You let out a breathless laugh. “Just a bit!” You placed a hand lovingly on his cheek. “I don’t mind though, babe.”

You brought his face down to yours in a kiss. The way his hands were cradling your face like a fragile doll made your heart flutter. He was very careful with your body as he picked you up in his arms.

“Let’s go get you washed off. I’ll order us some pizza and we can watch a movie. Sound good, kitten?”

You could only hum out an approval. Your eyes suddenly felt very heavy as he held you close. The sound of his heartbeat nearly lulling you to sleep in that moment.

“Or we can take a nap and then eat.” He suggested as he started walking towards the bathroom of your apartment. “Just need you to stay awake long enough to clean up. Can you do that for me chiiiibi-chan?

You nodded. “Not my fault you wore me out.”

He laughed at your response while opening the bathroom door to step in. “It kind of is though. You started this by giving your attention to someone other than me, chiiibi-chan.” He placed you down on the bathroom counter and kissed your forehead sweetly. “But I always take care of my kitten. So just relax and let me take care of everything.”


End file.
